frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Sven
|image =Sven.jpg |films =''Frozen'' |shows = |games = |rides = |actor = |actress = |voice = |animator = |model = |designer = |inspiration =Reindeer |awards = |fullname = |alias = |personality =Loyal, comical, sweet, eager, helpful, playful, clumsy, sloppy, Adventurous, Understanding |appearance =Large brown reindeer with white fur around his neck and paws, 14-point antlers |birthday = |occupation =Kristoff's reindeer |alliance = |goal =To help Anna and Kristoff find Elsa and bring back summer |home =Arendelle |family =Kristoff |pets = |friends =Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, Elsa, Pabbie, Trolls |minions = |enemies =Hans, Marshmallow, Wolves |likes =Carrots, food, Kristoff, Olaf, goofing off, playful antics, snowflakes, warm hugs |dislikes =Hans, Wolves, danger, Kristoff's selfishness, slippery ice |powers =Great speed, strength |weapons =Antlers, hooves |fate =Joins Olaf, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa in the kingdom wide celebration to Queen Elsa's return and the restored peace of Arendelle |quote = }} Sven is one of the primary characters in Disney's animated movie Frozen. Background Sven is the loyal pet reindeer and companion of Kristoff, a rugged mountain man. Together, the duo run an ice harvesting business (which has greatly enhanced Sven's overall strength, making him quite the force) and reside outside the city of Arendelle in the Valley of the Living Rock, where a community of trolls thrive. The trolls adopted both Kristoff and Sven as children, and raised them ever since. Also, according to Frozen: The Essential Guide, Sven was rescued by Kristoff as a young fawn, and remained by his side ever since. Though Sven cannot speak, Kristoff has come to fully understand the reindeer merely through the latter's actions and expressions, to the point where he does his own voice-overs for Sven. Official Disney Bio ::A reindeer with the heart of a Labrador, Sven is Kristoff’s loyal friend, sleigh-puller and conscience. He makes sure his mountain-man companion is the stand-up guy Sven knows and loves, and does so without saying a word. A few emphatic snorts usually get his point across. Life would be perfect if only Kristoff would lose that ridiculous reindeer voice he likes to use when speaking for Sven (as if reindeers really talk that way). Personality Sven is goofy, loyal, rather childish, and has the heart of a Labrador, as mentioned above. He spends most of the film by Kristoff's side, acting as his closest friend and conscience. And while Sven may not seem incredibly intelligent, he does have a strong moral character. Throughout the film, he constantly convinces Kristoff to do the right thing, including assisting Anna in her journey to find Elsa, and later return to Arendelle to confess his love for the princess after their adventure comes to conclusion. Along with Kristoff, Sven also seems to be greatly close to Olaf, enjoying the snowman's antics and eventually creating a close bond throughout the course of the film. As a running gag, however, Sven tries to grab a bite of Olaf's carrot nose. In the end of the film, he manages to do just that, but immediately returns it, showing he was merely being playful with his newfound friend, much to Olaf's delight. Physical Appearance Sven is a large, brown reindeer. He wears a red harness around his body. Around his neck, back and hooves, he has tufts of white fur in a dusty pattern. The top of his head is a copper-brown color, unlike the rest of his body. If one looks closely, it is shown that he has brown eyes. Appearances ''Frozen'' Teaser Along with Olaf, Sven appears in the animated short teaser used as the film's first trailer. Here, Sven is feeding in a snowy forest when he hears pattering upon the frozen lake he's near. He turns and notices a carrot, and the mere sight is enough to get him smiling enthusiastically. The reindeer leaps onto the ice to retrieve the carrot, but the slippery surface makes it beyond difficult to do. Along with Sven, a snowman (Olaf) is also after the carrot, and a comical competition to retrieve it ensues. The two finally reach the center of the lake, where the carrot lies, and whilst Sven has a grip on it with his lips, Olaf grabs it as well, and accidentally flings it back onto the snow. Sven doesn't hesitate to rush over, leaving Olaf behind and saddened at the lose of his nose. Fortunately, Sven returns, revealing he was only trying to help Olaf, and the two set aside their suppose differences, becoming friends, much to Sven's absolute delight. ''Frozen'' A Boy and His Reindeer As juveniles, Kristoff and Sven spent their time with the ice harvesters, learning the ways of the profession and tagging along whenever they can. One night, Kristoff and Sven notice the royal family (the king, queen, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna), rushing over to the Valley of the Living Rock. Curious, the boy and reindeer follow behind to watch what all the commotion is about. As they spied, they're discovered by one of the trolls, Bulda, who decides to adopt the two orphans. From there, Kristoff and Sven became family with the trolls, officially taking residence in their valley. Years later, Princess Elsa is set to become queen after the death of the original monarchs, and whilst the kingdom is abuzz with royals from all around, Kristoff and Sven are out and about, too, but don't attend the castle festivities, likely because it's meant for royalty only. Meeting Anna Later that night, Queen Elsa was revealed to have great power over ice and snow, and as she flees her kingdom due to being called a monster, she accidentally curses the kingdom, causing an eternal winter. Meanwhile, Kristoff was busy buying equipment for his ice selling business, as well as carrots for Sven, from Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, but gets kicked out for calling the store owner a crook, much to Sven's disappointment. They decide to sleep in a stable for the night, and as they sing their lullaby "duet", Princess Anna pays them a visit and asks Kristoff to guide her to the northern mountains to find her sister. Kristoff denies until Anna shows she's purchased the equipment and carrots he failed to buy. Sven was more than happy to help at that point, and the trio headed off. After facing a wolf attack, however, Kristoff wants to call it quits, but Sven doesn't want to leave Anna out alone, knowing she'll die, and persuades Kristoff to continue fourth. A New Friend for Sven Later on, they meet an enchanted snowman named Olaf, brought to life by Elsa, who offers to guide them to her ice castle. Sven immediately takes a liking to the goofy snowman, and the two form a bond. But Sven also takes a liking to Olaf's carrot nose, which he tries to eat a few times, but to no success. Soon enough, the friends find Elsa's palace, but he's unable to make it up the ice stairs. Kristoff tells Sven to wait outside, and when the others return, they're being chased by a giant snowman monster. Kristoff, Olaf and Anna head off, and Sven goes in a different direction, meeting up with the gang at the bottom of a mountain cliff. At that time, Kristoff realizes Anna's been cursed when Elsa accidentally blasted her with magic back at the castle, and he leads the way to the Valley of the Living Rock. Rescuing Anna Pabbie, the king of the trolls, tells the group that unless Anna performs an act of true love, she'll freeze to death. Riding on Sven, the group rushes back to Arendelle for Anna to kiss Hans, her fiancé, believing true love's kiss would break the curse. Once Anna is taken into royal care, Kristoff decides to leave her be, despite having deep feelings for her. Sven notices this isn't right and tries to get Kristoff to turn back to proclaim his love, knowing the ice harvester shouldn't depart when he has such deep affections. As he does, a growing storm cloud was seen hovering over the castle, and Kristoff fears Anna's in danger. He and Sven rush off into the frozen fjords to the rescue, but the storm causes the two to separate, with Sven having fallen into an icy river, apparently drowning. Fortunately, the reindeer survives, nonetheless, and tells Kristoff to keep going, much to Kristoff's relief. Summer's Return When he reunites with the others, Sven finds Anna frozen solid, having sacrificed herself to save Elsa from the treacherous Hans. Fortunately, that's an act of true love, and Anna is reborn. The rest of the kingdom is thawed, as well, and Elsa reclaims her throne. As a reward, Sven is appointed royalty by Elsa, and welcomed into the castle as such along with Kristoff and Olaf, who is given his own snow cloud to survive in summer. As the snowman enjoys the season, he sneezes, his carrot nose flying right into Sven's mouth. Sven playfully sucks it in, much to Olaf's sadness, but immediately places it back onto the snowman's face, proclaiming their friendship. Sven is last seen with Olaf, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa skating in the new ice skating rink of the castle's courtyard, enjoying the peace and freedom Arendelle greatly longed for. Relationships with Other Characters Allies Kristoff Sven is Kristoff's pet and best friend. They have known each other since childhood and are inseparable. Kristoff has a strange habit of speaking for Sven in a silly voice, but Sven doesn't seem to mind. Kristoff loves Sven a lot and always make sure he has enough food to eat (carrots), even though they share their food with each other most of the time. Kristoff can understand what Sven is saying which is why he does voice overs for Sven and Sven often acts as his conscience, being the one to convince Kristoff to continue accompanying with Anna on her journey so she wouldn't freeze to death and Kristoff could get a new sled from her. Sven was also smart enough to realize Kristoff's feelings for Anna and tried to convince Kristoff to realize and confront his feelings for her. When Sven and Kristoff were rushing to get to Anna, Sven accidentally fell into the river. Despite needing to get to Anna immediately, he looked back and waited a few moments to make sure Sven was alright before he rushed back to save Anna, indicating how much he cared for Sven. Kristoff seems protective of his friend as when Anna and Sven approached the end of a cliff and she told him to jump, Kristoff said she couldn't tell Sven what to do and only he could, and then he proceeded to tell Sven to jump. He also told Olaf not to talk to his friend demeaningly, even showing hints of jealousy towards others who make an attempt to befriend him. Though Sven can at times be annoyed by Kristoff's selfishness and Kristoff hates it when Sven acts as his conscious, Kristoff and Sven are very close and treat each other more like equals and siblings rather than a traditional master pet relationship, with both caring for the other's happiness. *See Kristoff and Sven Relationship Anna Sven is Kristoff's best friend/pet reindeer, and he seems just as loyal and friendly to Anna as he is to Kristoff. Sven helped Anna to rescue Kristoff when he was about to fall off the cliff when they escaped the wolves, and she had also bought the carrots that Kristoff had intended to buy for him when at Oaken's store. As Kristoff left the castle, and into the North Mountains after dropping off Anna at the castle, Sven convinced Kristoff to go back. When Sven's efforts to persuade Kristoff to return to Arendelle fails, he bends down and snatches Kristoff from the ground with his antlers. Kristoff puts up a fight, but when he saw the blizzard behind him, it was enough to convince him to go back to Anna. If it weren't for Sven, Kristoff might have not gone back to Arendelle, or would be too late to save Anna. When Anna sacrificed her life for her sister Elsa, and freezes solid, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, and several others mourned over her, including Sven. However, when Olaf notices that Anna is thawing and reviving, Sven nudges Kristoff, letting him know that Anna is thawing. *See Sven and Anna Relationship Elsa the Snow Queen Although Elsa had little interaction with either Kristoff or Sven in the film, she soon comes to accept them both after knowing what they did for her sister. She even gives Kristoff the title "Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer" as a reward, and Sven is appointed royalty by Elsa. The are welcomed into the castle as such along with Kristoff and Olaf. *See Sven and Elsa Relationship Olaf Olaf immediately grew to like Sven, calling him cute and constantly snuggling his mug. Sven kept trying to take a bite out of Olaf's nose but Olaf thought he was playing and continued to act friendly towards him. At the end of the film, Sven succeeded, but immediately returned it, revealing his was merely teasing, and accepted Olaf's friendship. *See Olaf and Sven Relationship Trivia *Unlike Olaf, Sven doesn't talk. *Sven is owned by Kristoff. *Kristoff makes Sven "talk". *Sven was owned by Kristoff the latter was a child. *Sven behaves more like a dog companion than a reindeer to Kristoff. *Sven and Maximus (from Tangled) are both animals or things that do not talk unlike Olaf and they have lots of similarities. They also have lots of differences like how Sven likes the main male character while Maximus does not like the main male character. *Filmmakers invited a reindeer into Walt Disney Animation Studios, observing the animal's physical makeup and mannerisms, which were later characterized into making Sven. *For an animal that is not a horse, Sven is an incredibly fast reindeer (even as a calf), which is actually a big reference to his species, as reindeer are fast enough that eskimos and many other cultures use them in sled races in the Northern hemisphere. *Sven has the antlers of a female reindeer. *As Olaf symbolizes Anna and Elsa's bond, Sven symbolizes the bond between Anna and Kristoff. **And based on Olaf and Sven's close friendship in the movie, it is likely that Kristoff and Elsa became good friends too. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Animals